wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Rebecca Bross
Ann Arbor, Michigan, USA |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2006-2013 |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = WOGA |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Valeri Liukin & Natalya Marakova |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Inactive |Row 7 title = Twitter |Row 7 info = @RebeccaBross93}}Rebecca Bross (born July 11, 1993 in Ann Arbor, Michigan) is an American artistic gymnast. She won the all-around and three events at the junior national championships in 2007. At the 2007 Pan American Games in Brazil, Bross won a team gold, individual all-around second, and the first place in floor exercise. She's the 2009 World All-Around silver medalist and uneven bars bronze medalist. She is also the 2010 World All-Around and uneven bars bronze medalist and balance beam silver medalist. Personal Life Bross is the daughter of Terry and Donna Bross. She has one older brother named Benjamin. Her parents put her in a gymnastics class at the age of six. She has since then steadily become one of America's top gymnasts at the Junior International level. Presently, she is a Senior International Elite level gymnast, and returned to competition—after her knee surgery in late 2008—to compete at the 2009 US Classic in Des Moines, Iowa. She is coached by Valeri Liukin at WOGA Gymnastics. Competitive History Junior Career Rebecca Bross first qualified to Junior International Elite in 2005, where she also qualified to her first US Nationals where she placed 16th all-around, and a spot on the national team. Rebecca then competed in a few international assignments over the next year. At the 2006 US Nationals Rebecca placed 4th all-around, which also qualified her to the Junior Pan Ams Team. In 2007 Rebecca was then selected for the Pan American Games Team. She then finished 2nd all-around, behind other teammate, Shawn Johnson. During the 2007 US Championships, despite a fall Rebecca came back and won her first US National Champion. She later won the Junior Japan Invitational. Rebecca was able to compete in some Classic's and Invitationals in early 2008. She then competed at the Pacific Rim Championships with WOGA teammate Nastia Liukin, where she then won gold medals on the all-around, beam, bars and floor. She then had to sit out the rest of the year due to a broken foot. Senior Career 2009 On July 25, 2009, at the Covergirl Classic in Des Moines, Iowa, Bross competed on the Uneven Bars, scoring a 13.150 (.050 better than her teammate, Ivana Hong), but was unable to compete on Floor, Beam, or Vault, due to an ankle injury suffered during practice a few days earlier. (It should be noted that she competed her bar routine without a dismount, thus lowering her overall score.) In August 2009, Bross finished third all-around behind Bridget Sloan (1st) and Ivana Hong (2nd) at the U.S. National Championships. Bross also placed third on balance beam and second on floor to end a successful first senior Nationals. The following October, at the World Championships in London, England, Bross qualified in first place into the all around final. She also qualified second on uneven bars final and eighth on floor exercise. She fell on her beam dismount in preliminaries, which prevented her from qualifying on that event. In the all around final, Bross led the competition going into the final event. Needing only a 12.925 to clinch the gold, she fell on her final tumbling pass on floor to just miss the score she needed (the judges awarded her a 12.875). Her American teammate, Bridget Sloan claimed the gold, while Bross took the silver. She went on to tie Romania's Ana Porgras for the bronze medal in the uneven bars event final. 2010 In March 2010, she won the all-around at the American Cup. Bross won every event with the exception of the vault, which was won by her teammate Alexandra Raisman. In April, she won the senior All Around title at the Pacific Rim Championships in Melbourne, Australia. At the 2010 VISA Championships, Bross finished day 1 with a 2 point lead. On Day 2 she finished with a 3 point lead, clinching the National Title, to become the 2010 National Champion. She was selected for the women's team to the 2010 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships in Rotterdam, Netherlands. There, she helped the USA win a Silver medal behind the newly dominant Russian team. In the all around, after a fall on beam, she bounced back on floor to get the bronze medal, scoring a 15.233 - the highest score handed out on floor out of any women at the entire meet. Russia's Aliya Mustafina was the winner and China's Jiang Yuyuan was the silver medalist. In event finals, she clinched the bronze on the uneven bars and tied with China's Deng Linlin for the silver on the balance beam behind Romania's Ana Porgras. 2011 At the 2011 Visa Championships, Bross during night 2 of the competition, dislocated her right kneecap during a third rotation vault. Due to the injury, Bross sat out competition for the remainder of the 2011 season. Despite this, Bross had still earned a second-place finish on floor exercise, with a two-night total of 29.50. She also placed eighth on beam (27.6). 2012 In February, Bross competed exhibition routines at the WOGA classic, but fell on both her events (uneven bars and balance beam). In March, Bross was named to the American team for the City of Jesolo Trophy. Although she did not win an individual medal, she won a gold medal with the team. Bross attended the National Team training camp in April. A video of her training was posted, showing part of her uneven bars routine, which she performed cleanly. Bross competed at the Secret US Classic in May. She only competed on two events. She fell on her beam dismount, but had a clean bars routine. She placed third on uneven bars and sixteenth on balance beam. Bross continued to compete only bars and beam at the Visa Championships. She did well on bars, but again fell on her beam dismount. She performed another subpar routine on beam on day two, but successfully petitioned into the Olympic trials. She placed fourth on uneven bars and thirteenth on balance beam. At the Olympic Trials, Bross fell on her standing Arabian and her double Arabian dismount on the first night of competition. On the second night, she fell three times on the uneven bars and did not complete her routine. Bross joined the rest of the National team in the Kellogg's Tour of Gymnastics Stars from September to mid-November. The following week, Bross performed at the Mexican Gymnastics Gala. As of September 2013, she has not yet announced her retirement, but has begun coaching Level 4 gymnasts at WOGA. Medal Count Floor Music 2008-09 - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=177LGf7bqA0 "National Treasure Suite" from National Treasure] 2010 - "Dark Eyes" 2011 - "Beethoven Virus"